


Ebb and Flow

by KingOfWanderers



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Immortal!Philza, Immortal!Technoblade, Minecraft, Phil the creator of Minecraft, Pre Canon Dream SMP, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfWanderers/pseuds/KingOfWanderers
Summary: How the world came to be,OrHow Philza found his friend.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil, Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Philza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Ebb and Flow

Blue eyes opened to vast nothingness.

The world, Philza thought, was very much nothing.

And yet, it was everything.

He twirled with ease in the void - there was nothing to resist him after all - looking for something, anything at all.

And there it was, a thought sparked in the sea of nothingness. A sea, indeed. Deep, and blue, and _something._

He swam towards it.

Arms stretched wide, propelling himself forward, as if to embrace the something he had created. He was floating, cold, soaking through to the bone in _the ocean_ , he thought, _that’s what it’s called._

It was dark, hard to see through the inky blackness above him, and the deepening blue below him.

And then it wasn’t.

A great mass of energy, glowing and pulsing, that then steadied itself. It illuminated his magnificent ocean, light rippling off of the still horizon.

He smiled, bathing in the light, and the water, and the sudden warmth of his imagined creations. Oh what a world this would become.

He swam forward, thinking - not too much, but just enough to keep the world spinning. His foot brushed up against something, and then ahead he saw the garden growing and stretching up from the ocean floor. Clusters of colourful _coral_ , he decided, sprung from beneath the sand, and vines of green with fluttering leaves reached near to the water’s surface.

He swam further, and land began to pass him by. Beautiful sandy beaches, warm and golden in the rising sun’s rays. Trees, tall and short, green and orange and beautifully rich brown leaves canopying the grass below.

He came to rest eventually on the banks of a small island, which housed a single tree, as the sun rose higher and the sky turned a stunning blue. He thought it looked too empty, too reminiscent of the empty nothingness the world had been, and then there were _clouds_ , he thought, fluffy white shapes drifting along against the clear backdrop of the sky.

And as he laid there, feeling the fresh grass in his fingers, hearing the gentle come and go of the waves against the shore; He couldn’t help but think it was quiet.

There was...no life.

And then there was.

It was quiet, nigh unnoticeable at first. A shy twittering to his right, a quiet whistled song from the highest branches of the only tree on his island. The bird cocked its head as Philza noticed it, feathers ruffling in confusion.

He whistled back.

And the bird was delighted.

It spread its small brown wings and flew over, landing on Phil’s knee and cooed happily at him. Phil cooed back absently, listening to the world around him begin to live.

He heard - at first - birds, and nothing but birds. A flock of them flew overhead, and his little friend took off to join them. But then, a snuffling, grunting sound could be heard not too far from him. He turned excitedly, catching the sight of a small, pink creature with a short upturned nose and soft, floppy ears. A pig, he thought decidedly. 

And then another sound, a deep moo, came from the mainland not too far from his island. A cow, white with deep brown patches of short fur, stood grazing beside a smaller cow. A family, Phil thought with delight. He watched the two for a while, sat cross legged on the grass. He only tore his eyes away as the piglet began to nose its way under his arm and into his lap.

He scratched thoughtfully at the piglets head as it sniffed and snuffled at his trouser leg. The world was something now, something alive, what more could it need?

“A friend,” a voice said from behind Philza, a deep smooth voice that made Philza freeze.

Footsteps grew closer, muffled by the lush grass but noticeable in the relatively quiet world, before stopping next to him.

The figure sat down with a huff, leaning slightly to one side as to take in the sight of the man next to him. 

The piglet scurried towards him, nestling into his lap instead. The man’s pink-skinned hand found its velvety ears easily and he began to scratch behind them as he spoke, “I’m Technoblade.”

Phil turned to the man, drinking in his appearance. He was not unlike the piglet in his lap, with pink skin and short fur, though he had longer whiskers at his chin and by his floppy ears. His long, well groomed hair hung partially free, partially in braids over his shoulders. He had an easy smirk on his face as he introduced himself.

“I’m Philza, it’s nice to meet you Techno.”

And thus began the world.

  
  



End file.
